Wikicode
Wikitext, also known as Wiki markup or Wikicode, consists of the syntax and keywords used by the MediaWiki software to format a page. To learn how to see this markup, and to save an edit, see: . Generally, coding can be copied and pasted, without writing new code. There is a short list of markup and tips at . In addition to Wikitext, some HTML elements are also allowed for presentation formatting. See for information on this. Editing Some wikis have an Edit button or link directly on the page being viewed, if the user has permission to edit the page. This can lead to a text-based editing page where participants can structure and format wiki pages with a simplified markup language, sometimes known as Wikitext, Wiki markup or Wikicode (it can also lead to a WYSIWYG editing page; see the paragraph after the table below). For example, starting lines of text with asterisks could create a bulleted list. The style and syntax of wikitexts can vary greatly among wiki implementations, some of which also allow HTML tags. Wikis have favoured plain-text editing, with fewer and simpler conventions than HTML, for indicating style and structure. Although limiting access to HTML and Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) of wikis limits user ability to alter the structure and formatting of wiki content, there are some benefits. Limited access to CSS promotes consistency in the look and feel, and having JavaScript disabled prevents a user from implementing code that may limit other users' access. Wikis can also make WYSIWYG editing available to users, usually by means of JavaScript control that translates graphically entered formatting instructions into the corresponding HTML tags or wikitext. In those implementations, the markup of a newly edited, marked-up version of the page is generated and submitted to the server transparently, shielding the user from this technical detail. An example of this is the VisualEditor on Wikipedia. However, WYSIWYG controls do not always provide all of the features available in wikitext, and some users prefer not to use a WYSIWYG editor. Hence, many of these sites offer some means to edit the wikitext directly. Some wikis keep a record of changes made to wiki pages; often, every version of the page is stored. This means that authors can revert to an older version of the page should it be necessary because a mistake has been made, such as the content accidentally being deleted or the page has been vandalized to include offensive or malicious text or other inappropriate content. Many wiki implementations, such as MediaWiki, allow users to supply an edit summary when they edit a page. This is a short piece of text summarizing the changes they have made (e.g., "Corrected grammar," or "Fixed formatting in table."). It is not inserted into the article's main text, but is stored along with that revision of the page, allowing users to explain what has been done and why, similar to a log message when making changes in a revision-control system. This enables other users to see which changes have been made by whom and why, often in a list of summaries, dates and other short, relevant content, a list which is called a "log" or "history." Layout Sections Sections in a page will follow the page's lead/introduction and (under certain conditions,) the Table of Contents. Section headings The = through = markup are headings for the sections with which they are associated. * A single = is styled as the article title and should not be used within an article. * Headings are styled through CSS and add an edit link. for the relevant CSS. * Four or more headings cause a table of contents to be generated automatically. * Do not use any markup after the final heading markup – this will either break the heading, or will cause the heading to not be included in an edit summary. Templates: for use in documentation. Horizontal rule The horizontal rule represents a paragraph-level thematic break. Do not use in article content, as rules are used only after main sections, and this is automatic. ---- }} HTML equivalent: Table of contents When a page has at least four headings, a table of contents (TOC) will automatically appear after the lead and before the first heading. The TOC can be controlled by magic words or templates: * __FORCETOC__ forces the TOC to appear at the normal location regardless of the number of headings. * __TOC__ forces the TOC to appear at the point where the magic word is inserted instead of the normal location. * disables the TOC entirely. * can be used to control the depth of subsections included in the TOC. This is useful where the TOC is long and unwieldy. * Category:Wikipedia table of contents templates contains a number of specialized TOC templates. Line breaks Line breaks or newlines are used to add whitespace between lines, such as separating paragraphs. * A line break that is visible in the content is inserted by pressing twice. * Pressing once will place a line break in the markup, but it will not show in the rendered content, except when using list markup. * Markup such as bold or italics will be terminated at a line break. A single newline here has no effect on the layout. But an empty line starts a new paragraph, or ends a list or an indented part. }} HTML equivalent: or Templates: * adds multiple line breaks. * and adds a break with styling, to clear floating elements. * and both create an unbulleted list. Indent text Indentation is most commonly used on talk pages. The outdent template can give a visual indicator that we're deliberately cancelling the indent (6 levels here) |Indentation as used on talk pages: :Each colon at the start of a line ::causes the line to be indented by three more character positions. :::(The indentation persists so long as no carriage return or line break is used.) :::Repeat the indentation at any line break. ::::Use an extra colon for each response. :::::And so forth ... ::::::And so on ... The outdent template can give a visual indicator that we're deliberately cancelling the indent (6 levels here)}} Templates: , Blockquote When there is a need for separating a block of text. This is useful for (as the name says) inserting blocks of quoted (and cited) text. Center text Template uses the same markup. To center a table, see . Please do not use , as it is obsolete. Align text to right You can align content in a separate container: Or; make the text float around it: |4=Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. }} Lists Do not leave blank lines between items in a list unless there is a reason to do so, since this causes the MediaWiki software to interpret each item as beginning a new list. Unordered lists * Item1 * Item2 * Item3 * Item4 ** Sub-item 4 a) *** Sub-item 4 a) 1. **** Sub-item 4 a) 1. i) **** Sub-item 4 a) 1. ii) ** Sub-item 4 b) * Item5 }} Ordered lists # Item1 # Item2 # Item3 # Item4 ## Sub-item 1 ### Sub-sub-item #### Sub-sub-sub-item ## Sub-item 2 # Item5 }} Description lists To list terms and definitions, start a new line with a semicolon (;) followed by the term. Then, type a colon (:) followed by a definition. The format can also be used for other purposes, such as make and models of vehicles, etc. Description lists (formerly definition lists, and a.k.a. association lists) consist of group names corresponding to values. Group names (terms) are in bold. Values (definitions) are indented. Each group must include one or more definitions. For a single or first value, the : can be placed on the same line after ; – but subsequent values must be placed on separate lines. ; Term : Definition1 |; Term : Definition1 : Definition2 : Definition3 : Definition4 | ; Term : Definition1 : Definition2 : Definition3 : Definition4 }} HTML equivalent: , Templates: Retaining newlines and spaces The MediaWiki software suppresses single newlines and converts lines starting with a space to preformatted text in a dashed box. HTML suppresses multiple spaces. It is often desirable to retain these elements for poems, lyrics, mottoes, oaths and the like. The Poem extension adds HTML-like tags to maintain newlines and spaces. These tags may be used inside other tags such as . CSS styles may be applied to this tag, e.g.: . Poems and their translation can be presented side-by-side, and the language can be indicated with lang="xx". Following the last side-by-side block, must be used to cancel "float:left;" and to re-establish normal flow. Note that this method does not require a table and its columns to achieve the side-by-side presentation. Markup Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John, Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Renders as Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Brother John, Brother John, Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Format Text formatting Special characters Special characters can often be displayed using numeric character references or character entity references. See Character encodings in HTML for more information. For example, À and À both render À (A-grave). Percent-encoding can't be used, as it works only in URLs. Diacritical marks Diacritic marks, using character entity references. Punctuation special characters Using character entity references. Escaping punctuation characters The , , and markup tags are also available, for writing ""{", "&", "}", "" for example. These tags prevent these characters from being recognised as wiki markup, which is a possibility in some circumstances. Commercial symbols Using character entity references. Greek characters Using character entity references. Egyptian hieroglyphs WikiHiero is a software extension that renders Egyptian hieroglyphs as PNG images using tags. Example: Chess symbols For example, ♔ displays ♔ Subscripts and superscripts * The Manual of Style prefers the and formats, for example x . So this should be used under most circumstances. * The latter methods of sub/superscripting cannot be used in the most general context, as they rely on Unicode support that may not be present on all users' machines. Characters in the Private Use Area, and invisible formatting characters Invisible and PUA (Private Use Areas) characters should be avoided where possible. When needed, they should both be replaced with their (hexa)decimal code values (as "&#(x)...;"). This renders invisible characters visible, for manual editing, and allows AWB to process pages with PUA characters. The latter should also be tagged with the template for tracking and future maintenance. Mathematical characters and formulae Mathematical characters * See also Wikipedia:Mathematical symbols, WikiProject Mathematics and TeX. Mathematical formulae * Formulae that include mathematical letters, like , and operators like × should not use the plain letter x. See math font formatting. For a comprehensive set of symbols, and comparison between tags and the template see section . * The tag typesets using LaTeX markup, which may render as an image or as HTML, depending on environmental settings. The tag is best for the complex formula on its own line in an image format. If you use this tag to put a formula in the line with text, put it in the template. * The template uses HTML, and will size-match a serif font, and will also prevent line-wrap. All templates are sensitive to the = sign, so remember to replace = with }} in template input, or start the input with 1=. Use wikimarkup '' and ' inside the template, as well as other HTML entities. The template is best for typeset formulas in line with the text. 0}} \sin 2\pi x + \ln e | 2x \times 4y \div 6z + 8 - \frac {y}{z^2} = 0 0}} \sin 2\pi x + \ln e }} Spacing in simple math formulae * Using ' ' to prevent line break is not needed; the template will prevent line breaks anyway; you can use if you need an explicit line break inside a formula. for real . |2= It follows that for real . }} Complicated formulae * See for how to use . * A formula displayed on a line by itself should probably be indented by using the colon (:) character. : \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac{x^n}{n!} }} Links and URLs Free links In Wikipedia and some other wikis, '''free links' are used in wikitext markup to produce internal links between pages, as opposed to the concept of CamelCase for the same purpose, which was used in the early days of Wikipedia – see CamelCase and Wikipedia. In Wikipedia's markup language, you create free links by putting double square brackets around text designating the title of the page you want to link to. Thus, Texas will be rendered as Texas. Optionally, you can use a vertical bar (|) to customize the link title. For example, typing Lone Star State will produce Lone Star State, a link that is displayed as "Lone Star State" but in fact links to Texas. Link to another wiki article * Internally, the first letter of the target page is automatically capitalized and spaces are represented as underscores (typing an underscore in the link has the same effect as typing a space, but is not recommended). * Thus the link hereafter is to the Web address en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Public_transport, which is the Wikipedia article with the name "Public transport". See also . * A red link is a page that doesn't exist yet; it can be created by clicking on the link. * will appear only as bold text. Renamed link * Same target, different name. * The target ("piped") text must be placed first, then the text to be displayed second. Automatically rename links * Simply typing the pipe character | after a link will automatically rename the link in certain circumstances. The next time you open the edit box you will see the expanded piped link. When your edits, you will not see the expanded form until you press Save and Edit again. The same applies to links to sections within the same page. * See for details. Blend link * Endings are blended into the link. ** Exception: a trailing apostrophe (') and any characters following the apostrophe are not blended. * Preferred style is to use this instead of a piped link, if possible. * Blending can be suppressed by using the tag, which may be desirable in some instances. Link to a section of a page * The part after the hash sign (#) must match a section heading on the page. Matches must be exact in terms of spelling, case, and punctuation. Links to non-existent sections are not broken; they are treated as links to the beginning of the page. * Include "| link title" to create a stylish (piped) link title. * If sections have the same title, add a number to link to any but the first. Example section 3 goes to the third section named "Example section". You can use the pipe and retype the section title to display the text without the # symbol. Create a page link * To create a new page: *# Create a link to it on some other (related) page. *# Save that page. *# Click on the link you just made. The new page will open for editing. * For more information, see starting an article and check out Wikipedia's naming conventions. * Please do not create a new article without linking to it from at least one other article. Redirects * Redirect one article title to another by placing a directive like the one shown to the right on the first line of the article (such as at a page titled "USA"). * It is possible to redirect to a section. For example, a redirect to United States#History will redirect to the History section of the United States page, if it exists. Link to another *The full page name should be included in double square brackets. Link to the same article in another language (interlanguage links) * To link to a corresponding page in another language, use the form: language code:Foreign title. * It is recommended interlanguage links be placed at the very end of the article. * Interlanguage links are not visible within the formatted article, but instead appear as language links on the sidebar (to the left) under the menu section "languages". * NOTE: To create an inline link (a clickable link within the text) to any foreign language article, see and consider the usage notes. Interwiki link * Interwiki links link to any page on other wikis. link to other Wikimedia wikis. * Note that interwikimedia links use the internal link style, with double square brackets. * See MetaWikiPedia:Interwiki_map for the list of shortcuts; if the site you want to link to is not on the list, use an external link. * See also Wikimedia sister projects. Categories * To put an article in a category, place a link like Category:Example into the article. As with interlanguage links, placing these links at the end of the article is recommended. * To link to a category page without putting the article into the category, use a colon prefix (":Category") in the link. External links *Single square brackets indicate an external link. Note the use of a space (not a pipe |) to separate the URL from the link text in a named link. Square brackets may be used as normal punctuation when not linking to anything – this. *A URL must begin with a supported URI scheme: http:// and https:// will be supported by all browsers; irc://, ircs://, ftp://, news://, mailto:, and gopher:// will require a plugin or an external application. IPv6 addresses in URLs are currently not supported. *A URL containing certain characters will display and link incorrectly unless those characters are percent encoded. For example, a space must be replaced by %20. Encoding can be achieved by: :*Use the link button on the enhanced editing toolbar to encode the link; this tool will add the bracket markup and the linked text, which may not always be desirable. :*Or manually encode the URL by replacing these characters: :*Or use the magic word. See Help:Magic words in the MediaWiki documentation for more details. * See External links for style issues, and External link file type templates for indicating the file type of an external link with an icon. Automatic links Magic links are automatic links for certain unique identifiers that require no markup. They can be used for ISBN numbers, RFC numbers, and PMID numbers. Book sources * Link to books using their ISBN, which creates a link to . This is preferred to linking to a specific online bookstore, because it gives the reader a choice of vendors. However, if one bookstore or online service provides additional free information, such as table of contents or excerpts from the text, then a link to that source will aid the user and is recommended. ISBN links do not need any extra markup, provided you use one of the indicated formats. * To create a link to using alternative text (e.g. the book's title), use the internal link style with the appropriate namespace. RFC number * Link to an Internet Engineering Task Force Request for Comments (RFC). Miscellaneous "As of" template * The As of template generates phrases like "As of April 2009" or "as of April 2009", and categorize information that will need updating. For an explanation of the parameters see the documentation. Media link * To include links to non image uploads such as sounds, use a "media" link. For images, see next section. * Some uploaded sounds are listed at Commons:Sound. Links directly into edit mode *These create links that directly go to the edit or view source tab. For example, to create links to the edit tab for this page, either of the following works: Links partially italicized *Linking to a page with a title containing words that are usually italicized, such as the ''Hindenburg'' disaster article. Pronunciation aids It is often desirable to provide an aid to pronunciation for a word. The ''IPAc-en'' and ''Respell'' templates can be of assistance. Refer to Wikipedia:Manual of Style (pronunciation) for more information. Musical notation Musical notation is added by using the extension tag. For example: : Images Only images that have been uploaded to Wikipedia or Wikipedia Commons can be used. To upload images, use the Commons upload wizard for photos you have taken, and the if there maybe copyright issues. You can find the uploaded image on the . See the Wikipedia's image use policy for the policy used on Wikipedia. For further help on images, including some more versatile abilities, see the picture tutorial and extended image syntax. | Example: | *Using wiki markup to make a table in which to place a vertical column of images (this helps edit links match headers, especially in Firefox browsers). |} Tables There are two ways to build tables: * In special wiki-markup (see ). * Using HTML elements: , , or . See also When tables are appropriate. Columns Use and to produce columns. References and citing sources Chicago style|Harvard style|MLA style}} Making a reference citing a printed or online source can be accomplished by using the tags. Inside these tags details about the reference are added. Details about the citation can be provided using a structure provided by various templates; the table below lists some typical citation components. Templates and transcluding pages Examples for templates: , , , ' ' are segments of wiki markup that are meant to be copied automatically ("transcluded") into a page. You add them by putting the template's name in . It is also possible to transclude other pages by using . There are three pairs of tags that can be used in wikitext to control how transclusion affects parts of a template or article. They determine whether or not wikitext renders, either in its own article, which we will call "here", or in another article where it is transcluded, which we will call "there". * : ''' the content '''will not be rendered ''there. These tags have no effect ''here. * : ''' the content '''will render only ''there, and '''will not render ''here' (like invisible ink made visible by means of transclusion). * ': ' the content '''will render ''here' and '''will render ''there, but it will only render there what is between these tags. There can be several such section "elements". Also, they can be nested. All possible renderings are achievable. For example, to render there one or more sections of the page here use ''' tags. To append text there, wrap the addition in ' tags before, within, or after the section. To omit portions of the section, nest ' tags within it. If a page is transcluded without transclusion markup, it may cause an unintentional . Any page transcluding it will contain the same category as the original page. Wrap the category markup with ' tags to prevent incorrect categorization. Some templates take ''parameters, as well, which you separate with the pipe character |. Talk and project pages These are likely to be helpful on and project pages. Signing comments *The tilde character (~) is used when signing a comment on a talk page. Your username provides a link to your user page. Linking to old revisions of pages, diffs, and specific history pages *The external link function is mainly used for these. Open an old revision or diff, and copy the URL from the address bar, pasting it where you want it. *You can also use an . '''Unlike the template , this kind of link can even be used in edit summaries. *If the diff intended to be shown is between an immediately previous revision, the first parameter can be dropped. *For an old revision, you can also use a . Though here only the main text is guaranteed to be retained (images and templates will be shown as they are today, not as they were at the time). What links here, and recent changes linked *The following markup can be used. For example, for the article Beetroot: User edits *Link to a user's . Coloring and highlighting text *Using the and templates: Example text The family of templates can be used on help pages and user pages to highlight e'x'''ample te'x't. Show deleted or inserted text *When editing your own previous remarks in talk pages, it is sometimes appropriate to mark up deleted or inserted content: **It is best to indicate deleted content using the strike-through markup . **It is best to indicate inserted content using the underline markup . *When editing regular Wikipedia articles, just make your changes, and do not mark them up in any special way. However, when the article itself discusses deleted or inserted content, such as an amendment to a statute: **It is best to indicate deleted content using the strike-through markup . **It is best to indicate inserted content using the underline markup . Note: and (speced in HTML 3 & 4) are considerably more popular than and (speced in HTML 5) on Wikipedia. Strike through This is also possible with the } template. Limiting formatting / escaping wiki markup A few different kinds of formatting will tell the wiki to display things as you typed them – what you see is what you get! Nowiki In order for the software to interpret wiki markup, its parser first scans the page. When it sees its nowiki tags : (escapes all contained wiki markup), and : (escapes the interpretations it is designed to "break"), it escapes its wikicode, so editors can document its markup ''using its markup. Article editors can normalize the font of characters trailing ...outside a wikilink, which would otherwise adhere to the wikilink font. They can also add line-spacing in the wikitext. Template editors: tag works only on its source page, not the target; also , although it wraps that content in nowiki tags, it also does a pre-save transform on that content, which is entirely at odds with the intended purpose of nowiki for templates, subst, signatures, and the pipe-trick. The two kinds of nowiki operate in different ways to target content, but they both remove meaning (subtract rendering) of wiki markup, then disappear into the background font. Nowiki does nothing toward rendering, but it can add newlines to wikitext (for readability), just like the HTML comment (the preferred method) can. Unlike it does for wiki markup, nowiki does not remove the meaning of character entities, either HTML or MediaWiki [[#Special characters|special characters]]. There is only one meaning for what contains, so it needs few examples; but the singular tag "contains" many linkage structures, where it is expected between bracketing-pair characters or in the keyword area. So this section has many examples and few mis-examples. For example, only at the beginning of a line (bol of wikitext, bol in a transclusion, or beginning of a table cell), do , , or mean something. # Ordered list |# Ordered list | # Ordered list |A micro-second. |A micro-second. |A micro-second. |A micro-second. |a b |a b |''Italics' markup'' |''Italics' markup'' |Example |Example | | }} The rest of the section consists of simple, live examples showing how a single nowiki tag escapes entire linkage structures, beyond wikilink and : :[[ fullpagename | label ]] : :[[ fullpagename | ]] : : }} Unless you use the two "balanced" nowiki tags, troubleshooting strip marker errors and template parameter-handling inconsistencies is a risk. Also, a rendering error may arise when two ... square brackets are on the same line, or two curly brackets are in the same section, but only when the two have the nowiki markup placed inconsistently. Displaying wikilinks (These are all live examples.) page name page name page name page name page name : page name : page name : page name : page name : page name For nested structures, escaping an inner structure escapes its outer structure too. pagename }} pagename }} pagename }} pagename }} : pagename }} : pagename }} : pagename }} : pagename }} For two, first pipes, two nowiki tags are required: : : : Displaying template calls For templates, put nowiki before the first pipe. If a parameter has a wikilink, put it in that, an inmost position. : : : : : Displaying magic words For input parameters, }, }, just write them out, unless they have a default (which goes behind their pipe): } → } For a parser function nowiki goes between bracketing-pair characters, or anywhere before the : colon. : : : : : Behavioral switches expect the tag anywhere: 1. 2. :1. :2. Displaying tags do not display; they are just markup. If you want them to, insert after an opening angle bracket; it goes only in the very front. Opening tags and closing tags must be treated separately. Blue Blue bel /> : Blue : Blue : bel /> Use template instead of nowiki tags to display parser tags: Character entities, nowiki cannot escape. To escape HTML or special character entities, replace & with &. For example, < → < To display a nowiki tag, you can (1) use , (2) replace the < left angle bracket with its HTML character entity, or (3) nest nowiki tags in each other: < nowiki>...</ nowiki > ... : :< nowiki>... :< nowiki>... < nowiki /> < nowiki /> < nowiki /> : :< nowiki /> :< nowiki /> :< nowiki /> Nowiki tags do not otherwise nest, so it is the second and fourth that displays: 1234 :1234 : These simply scan from left to right. The paired tags cannot overlap, because the very first pair-match nullifies any intervening tags inside. Unbalanced tags always display. Nowiki tags do not display table markup, use . Pre is a parser tag that emulates the HTML tag. It defines preformatted text that is displayed in a fixed-width font and is enclosed in a dashed box. HTML and wiki markups are escaped and spaces and line breaks are preserved, but HTML entities are parsed. examples | wiki markup & | wiki markup & }} formatted text does not wrap, thus text may extend past the browser window: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. To resolve this, may use CSS styling to add wrapping or a horizontal scrollbar: * Wrapping: * Scroll bar: Alternatively, consider using template or . Invisible text (comments) It's uncommon but on occasion acceptable for notes to other editors to add a hidden comment within the text of an article. These comments are visible only when editing or viewing the source of a page. Most comments should go on the appropriate Talk page. The format is to surround the hidden text with "" and may cover several lines, e.g.: Another way to include a comment in the wiki markup uses the template, which can be abbreviated as . This template "expands" to the empty string, generating no HTML output; it is visible only to people editing the wiki source. Thus }} operates similarly to the comment . The main difference is that the template version can be nested, while attempting to nest HTML comments produces odd results. Variables is the number of pages in the main namespace that contain a link and are not a redirect. This includes full articles, stubs containing a link, and disambiguation pages. is the genitive (possessive) grammatical form of the month name, as used in some languages but not in English; is the nominative (subject) form, as usually seen in English. In languages where it makes a difference, you can use constructs like to convert a word from the nominative case to some other case. For example, }} means the same as . HTML Many HTML tags can be used in wiki markup. You can check your HTML by using . Common templates See also See the 'Coding wiki markup' section of the Help navigation navbox below for additional links. * : magic links are automatic links for certain unique identifiers that require no markup. *Wikipedia:Extended image syntax: advanced . * : an introduction to . * : substitution is an alternative way of including templates than transclusion * : how to render musical scores. * : displaying mathematical formulae. Category:Wikipedia how-to Category:Wikipedia editor help Category:Wikipedia text help